


What if?

by Jack354716



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, What-If, fuck season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack354716/pseuds/Jack354716
Summary: Ok here we go, this is my first time doing something like this so bear with me but I wanted to start with a simple fanfiction I could do so these are one shots about different scenorios from seasons 1-4.
Relationships: Amorowat "Ani" Achola/Clay Jensen, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 164
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlleflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlleflo/gifts), [yeah_dis_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_dis_kai/gifts).



Please leave requests so I can started writing :)

Also I wanted to throw this in here i won't do anything involving the dumbass way Justin died cause thats just an issue i have with the show unless its like something with him recovering Idk he just wont be dieing.


	2. What if Justin had done more the night of Jessica's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Justin had been able to stop bryce the night of Jessica's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasnt requested but I wanted to start with my own personnal what if and then move on to the requested ones

The bedroom doors slam open as Justin and Jessica burst into the room laughing and making out like two drunk teenagers usually do. They both fall on to Jessica's bed, they start becoming intimate until Justin notices Jess is kinda out of it

"Hey." He puts his hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just." She's in and out, maybe they had a little too much to drink. "I just need to close my eyes for a second."

"I'll get you some water." Justin tells her in a caring voice, he was a little disappointed they didn't take things further but he defiantly didn't want to force her.

He walks out of the room and sees bryce's walking towards him. 

"There you are." Bryce explains locking hands with Justin and bringing him into an embrace. "Hey, we're playing beer pong out back."

"Hey dude." Justin says a little colder than he mean't he just wants to make sure Jess is alright and bryce looks pretty drunk.

"You want to go?" Bryce asks pointing at the hallway behind him.

"No, dude, I'm all right." Justin responds closing the door behind him. "I'm sticking around for Jessica, she's so wasted." He laughs.

"Oh, yeah?" Bryce says laughing with him. "I'll bet you had some fun with her, didn't you?", "Let me see." Bryce says moving towards the door.

Justin stands infront of him blocking his way.

"Dude" he says as hes tries to move bryce back. "She's my girlfriend."

"Come on, she's, what she's your summer hook-up." Bryce responds 

"Dude even if that were true it doesn't matter, she's still with me." What the fuck is going on with him Justin thinks to himself.

Bryce walks up to him and looks him in the eyes. "What's mine is yours right?."

At this point Justin is terrified hes never seen bryce act so disgusting, but he stands his ground for Jess.

"Bryce, fucking cut it out." Justin puts his hand on Bryce"s shoulder. "Your drunk and your saying shit you don't mean, come with me im going to get jess some water and you could probably use some too."

"Whatever." Bryce mumbles as he walks towards the hallway.

Justin thinks he convinced him so he starts to follow after him when suddenly bryce shoves him to the side and enters the room, locking the door.

"BRYCE WHAT THE FUCK!" Justin screams as he pounds on the door trying to get him to stop. "IF YOU TOUCH HER ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screams enraged that Bryce is doing this but more so that he let his guard down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two beers, two hours ago. Im good." Jeff assures Clay.

"No. No." Clay responds. "Thanks, Jeff im gonna, take a long walk home and consider the wreckage that is my life."

"You're a funny dude Clay." Jeff snickers.

"So I've been told." Clay says. "See you monday?"

"Yeah." Jeff's responds.

"Clay!". Zach and another drunk boy call out.

"See you guys". Clay coldly responds as he walks away.

"Wheres he going?" Zach asks Jeff.

"Home, i guess he had a rough night." Jeff shrugs.

Suddenly there's a loud banging coming from the open window above them and a muffled yell that Jeff can't make out.

"What the hell was that?" The other boy with them asked.

"I'll go see, might be two drunk people fighting or something, I'll take care of it, don't wanna stress Jess out at her first party." Jeff says.

Once he gets inside he can't even hear the banging anymore because of how loud the music is. He makes his way upstairs and as he does he hears someone screaming and yelling to let him in. What the fuck he thinks to himself, as he rounds the corner he sees Justin trying to break the down the door.

"Foley?, what the fuck are you doing?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"JEFF!" Justin screams desperate to help Jessica. "PLEASE HELP ME GET IN, BRYCE IS IN THERE WITH JESS AND SHES UNCONSCIOUS!"

"WHAT!" Jeff exclaims as he runs to help get the door down. Eventually they're both able to bust down the door. Justin looks up to see bryce on top of Jessica pulling her underwear down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bryce screams as he gets off of Jess to face them. "Your seriously choosing some slut over our friendsh-."

Bryce doesn't even have time to finish his sentence before justin cracks him across the jaw sending him to the floor. Justin gets on top of him and starts hitting him over and over until he breaks his noise. Jeff pulls Justin off of him.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" Justin screams as Jeff pulls him off Bryce.

"JUSTIN!" Jeff yells. "Jessica needs you right now let me handle this."

Justin nods having completely forgot about jessica because of how angry he was with bryce.

He runs to her afraid to touch her he calls out to her asking if shes ok.

All of sudden Hannah comes out of Jessica's closet crying.

"IM SORRY, IM SO SORRY I COULDN'T MOVE." Hannah cries regretting not having done anything. 

"Hannah please just help me I want her to wake up but I don't know if I should touch her." Justin says feeling helpless. 

"We have to wake her up, if its going be anyone it should be you, just don't tower over her."

Justin nods and he sits next to the bed and slowly rubs Jessica's arm to wake her up. Shes wakes up screaming and crying. 

"Hey, Hey its me." He says as he rubs her back. "I'm here your safe."

Jessica throws herself into Justin's arms and starts crying into his shoulder.

"Im so sorry Jess." Justin says as he holds her in his arms.

Jeff had been watching bryce making sure he hadn't gone anywhere and texted Zach to call the cops. After a while Deputy Standall arrived to take bryce away and asked if jessica needed an ambulance. Much to Justin protest she said she didn't want one. Although Justin had stopped Bryce from actually assaulting her, bryce had still violated her. Now it was just Hannah, Justin and Jessica in the room. Jeff had gone with zach to give a report at the police station. Jessica hadn't let go of justin since he woke her up.

"I'm gonna go to the station they probably need a witness who saw everything." Hannah said as she began to leave.

"Hannah" Jessica call to her. Hannah turned around to face her. "Its not your fault." She said tears in her eyes. "I love you." Jess said. 

"I love you too Jess." Hannah said sadly. "Can i hug you." She asks not wanting to overstep. Jessica nods and they embrace before Hannah leaves for the station.

Jessica lays back into Justin arms notices hes still shedding tears. She puts his face in her hands and wipes his tears. "Its not you fault either." She tells him.

"He wouldn't have gotten in if i hadn't moved."

"That's not on you, Bryce made the choice to.." She can't finish her sentence.

"I'm so sorry Jess." Justin said tears in his eyes. I love you so much."

"I love you too." she said kissing him.

They just lied their all night. Jessica's parents said that they were completely fine with Justin staying with Jess until they got back from the trip. Jessica's father told him that he would never forget what he did to help Jess. The two of them fell asleep in eachothers arms feeling safe for the first time all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got emotional writing this 😢. anyway I'll start doing requests now I wanted to start with my own personnal what if. I don't know how constantly ill upload but ill try my best :).


	3. What if Alex told his dad about his confession note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by kelsokruczy

Alex woke up in his bed after another nightmare. Hes been having these dreams about Bryce hes practically haunting him. He gets up and sits at his desk and just ponders to himself. Hes been extremely lonely recently, its been a week since they framed monty and the group of people that saved his life are like a broken up band. Clays been extremely on edge and uneasy after the police investigation which Alex blames on himself, Ani spends all her time trying to protect him. Justins at rehab trying to get himself better and for once Alex give him props for trying to get clean, Jessica spends all her time thinking about Justin but what else is new. Zach is a fucking mess he doesn't even answer his phone anymore, and Tony's trying to help his deported family through his garage. The only people Alex is able to talk to are Tyler who he could only talk about so much with, and Charlie who he barely knew or talked to. Alex just felt alone and by himself like no one cares anymore. Then their was a knock on the door and Alexs dad walked in.

"Hey buddy." Bill greeted his son.

"Dad whats up?" Alex asked.

"Jessica has been calling, she got sent to voicemail 8 times." Bill told him.

("Fuck I didnt charge my phone.") "Oh yea i forgot to charge it tell her im fine."

Bill could tell something was up. "Are you?" He asked 

"What?" Alex responded confused

"Fine?" Bill said. 

"I uh." Alex couldn't find his voice. ("Jesus your fine just tell him your fine.") But he wasn't. "No im not." Was all Alex before he started to break down.

"Oh buddy." Bill wraps his arms around his son asking to himself, to god, why his son had to go through this.

"Dad I have to tell you something." Alex finally spoke.

"What is it?, you can tell me anything." Bill assured him.

"I was, I, I was gonna leave a suicide confession, right before clay was release on bail, I couldnt let him go to jail for what I'd done so I asked Tyler for a gun." Alex confused feeling ashamed.

"Oh Alex I'm so sorry you felt like you couldn't talk to me." Bill responds. "Do you think you need to go to therapy again?" He asked.

"I dont know I, ive been better since but I still get, thoughts sometimes." Alex tells him.

"Hey look at me we're gonna get through this alright I promise you." Bill wraps his arms around his son and brings him close. "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know were else to go from this point on so sorry if its not what yoy expected. Also feel free to leave any criticism this is my first time writing something like this so just let me know 👍👍.


	4. What if Justin and Jessica got back together earlier in season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Yeah_dis_kai
> 
> What if Justin and Jessica got back together at the party from 4x5
> 
> *SMUT WARNING*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Yeah_dis_kai
> 
> So I couple things are different before this fic so after the dance in 4x3 jessica felt really bad about dancing with Diego (like she should have) so she originally didn't want to date him but he was persistent so she got with him as long as he left clay alone and so she could keep an eye on him. So after 4x4 she left him after what happenend at the camp.

Jessica walked around the party bored out of her fucking mind. She only came because Estella asked her to when Winston ask if she was going so now she was stuck at this party with Diego side eyeing her all night. She had just broken up with him, even though she never really wanted to be with him in the first place, she only did it to protect Clay and when that didn't work she dumped him infront of Justin, Charlie, and the other boys. When Diego got pissed Justin stood between them and told Diego to back off before the banging and scratching outside the cabin distracted them. She didn't understand why Justin stood up for her, she had treated him like shit when he was just trying to get better for her and everyone else. She was just lonely and when Justin said he needed to break up with her to get better she was so angry because she missed him. She felt so awful about it they could have been back together, but things were different now because of her. She turned the corner into the kitchen to find Justin, speak of devil, but he was drinking.

"Justin?"

"Oh hey." Justin responded

She saw him slide away a cup, trying to hide it. She walked behind him and grabbed the cup emptying it in the sink.

She turned to look at him. "Justin" was all she said. Had she caused this, everything she'd done to him these past weeks.

"Yeah whatever." He whispered he looked like he'd be crying. 

"Hey." She rubs his arm to comfort him on instinct but then pulled away feeling bad. "Talk to me."

"It was Clay, he was high, and he blamed it on me, and he hates me, and I don't blame him I hate me..." He exclaimed

"Woah Woah slow down, he doesn't hate you." She shook her head.

"He does, I went to talk to him and he told me to go back to shooting heroin in Oakland." He told her.

"What?, are you fucking kidding me." She said anger in her voice.

"Hes right you know I am just a fucking junkie." He said and it broke her heart.

"No your not Justin, don't fucking listen to clay." She told him.

Justin looked down he felt so ashamed that he fell this far and now Jessica's seen him like this and he felt like a failure. He knew he needed to tell her so he can talk to someone about this.

"My mom shes been calling, and texting." He admits

"Justin shit, shes back?" She asked.

"Yeah, shes staying in our old neighborhood again, she's in bad shape, she just wants money." He scoffed. "She doesn't give a fuck about how im doing of course."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked him.

He toke a second to respond she could tell hes been drinking since he got here. 

"I'm gonna keep trying not to die, try to stay outta jail." He backed up against the counter.

She joined him against the counter. "I feel like I can't fucking breath at this party, I feel like everyone knows." She admits.

"Do you think maybe they do?" He asked her concerned for her safety.

"Deign and Winston I..." She started

"What"?

"I don't know yet." She said scared

Justin ran his hand through her hair to her surprise. "Jess, do you think we're ever gonna make it out from under this?"

She didn't respond, too focused on how somehow he seemed like he didn't hate her which she didn't understand how he couldn't. 

"How can you..." She starts.

"How can I what?" Justin asked confused.

"How can you not just hate me right now." She finally says.

"What do you mean, why would I hate you." Justin asks.

"I mean after everything I picked some asshole jock over you just cause you were trying to get better." She said getting emotional.

"Jess I could never hate you." He said putting his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

She put her hand on the arm holding her face. "I don't know how you can after all that." She asked looking into his blue eyes 

Justin gave her a sad smile, sure she had hurt him but he loved her nonetheless. "Well your fuck ups don't even compare to mine so i guess kinda had this coming so, sorry." He joked

She giggled. "Shut up and come here."

They're lips locked, his hand still in her hair, his other holding her waist. She turned her head to give him more access to her, she let out a soft moan when they both heard a glass break. They turned around to see Diego next to a broken bottle of glass. Justin stepped infront of Jess again not sure of Diego's intentions.

"Jess what the FUCK!" Diego screamed.

"Diego what's your fucking problem i told you we were done."

"No we aren't your not leaving over some physio just to get back with some drug addict." 

Jessica was fuming at this point. "Kiss my ass Diego, get fucking lost."

"Whatever, fucking whore." Diego muttered.

"What did you fucking say!" Justin spat approaching Diego.

"Do you beat her or something is that why she wont let you go." Diego responded turning to him.

"Seriously Diego." Jessica said. "Don't be a.."

Before she could even finish Diego was almost thrown when a semi sober justin shoved him into the kitchen fridge. Diego was too drunk to even get up off the floor just cursing at Justin as jessica lead him out of the room to prevent him fron doing more. They walked down the hallway as justin turned to her. 

"Sorry that was probably a little much i didn't mean to embarrass you infront of everyone." Justin apologized.

"No way babe that was fucking hilarious and if anything it showed how much of a man you are for sticking up for me, its also kinda turning me on." She whispered to him.

"Ya." he says to her amused. "Well we do have a lot of time to make up for and this is a big house."

She laughed and lead him into an empty room closing the door behind her. She straddled him on his lap and began to rub against his weight. He let out a grunt matching her thrusts through his jeans. She bent forward lifting up his shirt, kissing along his chest and then his neck. He lifted her dress and started to rub his hand against her clit making her moan loudly. She moved forward kissing him as he rubbed her before suddenly sitting up and getting off of him.

"What's the matter, did I do something wrong." Justin asked concerned.

"No No of course not." She didn't mean to freak him out. "I just forgot to lock the door." She walks towards it and notices their wasn't a lock on it. 

"Oh shit, there's no lock." She told him.

"So?" Justin asked confused, then he realized. "Oh, shit sorry i forgot."

"Its fine, sorry I know you wanted to I did too." She apologized.

"Its fine babe don't ever act like you owe me sex ok." He says walking up and holding her. "Atleast now i get to see you in this dress for longer, you look really pretty tonight."

She pressed into him kissing him on the lips when they heard screaming from downstairs.

"What the hell?" Jessica asked.

"Come on." Justin says taking her hand and leading her downstairs. When they rounded the corner they saw Zach pulling Clay off of some kid on the floor bleeding. 

"Who's next huh, who wants it huh, Come on!" Clay screams at the crowd.

Justin moves away from jess to get Clay. "Clay!"

"Come on!" Clay says again

"Clay!" Justin screams at him right before clay shoves him back.

Justin looks at him. "What the fucks going on?." 

Clay looks around the room and sees Diego and Winston. "I will end you!" He says to him before jessica grabs him and leads him and Justin into another room. Zach follows them but waits at the doorway.

"Clay what the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to bring attention to us." Jess asks him still pissed about what he said to Justin.

"Well hes your boyfriend so you can handle it." Clay says before trying to walk away but jessica stands back infront of him.

"First of all hes not my boyfriend, second of all what is wrong with you?" She asks him. "Why are you acting like this, saying shit like this to everyone, especially your brother!"

"My brother?" clay scoffs. "He's a drunk junkie he can't even stay clean for a couple weeks who probably would've been better off staying on the streets."

Justin turns to look away hurt while jessica gives clay a death stare before slapping him hard against his face leaving a mark. 

Justin and Clay both look at her astonished, "He saved your fucking life." She said to him her voice breaking for Justin before taking Justin's hand and leaving towards the door.

Before she leaves she asks zach if he can make sure clay gets home. He nods and says he'll get him home.

"Your coming back to my house ok?" She tells justin.

"What about your dad?" Justin asks not wanting to get her in trouble. 

"He's gone all week so you can stay through the night, you could stay the whole week for all I care but there's no way im letting you stay with clay while hes like this." She tells him determined.

"Maybe I will I could use a break, but Matt and Laine didn't want me or Clay to leave until one of us said who's test was positive." He explains to her. 

"Then tell them the truth about what happened tell them what clay did."

Justin frowned he didn't wanna rat clay out even after what he said but he didn't wanna risk clay getting addicted like him. "Ok ill call them". He said and he got into Jessica's car with her.

"Hey"

"Yeah I know but I came looking for clay"

"He was smoking weed"

"Yeah I know I tried to get him to come home with me but he said some things to me."

"Zach's driving him home, hes sober."

"Actually do you mind if I stayed at Jessica's tonight and maybe a couple of days here I just need to get away and me jess just got back together."

"Yes I'll be safe and no there won't be any baby Justin's running around the outhouse."

Jessica giggled at how funny the comment was about them making sure that they are having safe sex.

"Ok, I love you too, bye."

"Ok ill stay the week." Justin tells her.

She gives him a quick peck before she leaves for her house.

When they get home justin immediately lays down on her bed probably exhausted from the stressful night. Jessica came upstairs with like 4 bottles of water which made Justin chuckle. "I fucking love you." He told her.

"Oh yeah?" She said to him before locking the door making Justin smirk. "Prove it to me." she says before sitting on his lap. She kisses his neck as he lifts up he dress over her head leaving her in her bra and panties. He pulls off his own shirt and Jessica tugs at his belt eagerly.

"Somebody's impatient." He teased her as he undid his belt.

"Do you realize when the last time I had sex was." she responded kisses him and palming him throw his underwear. He moans as he unclaps her bra. He takes her breasts into his hands kissing and sucking them making her shiver. She starts to rub against him as hes doing it, making him shiver as well. Justin slips a finger into her underwear and starts to rub her clit throw her underwear. 

"Baby!" She cries out in pleasure.

Justin moans in response and pulls her underwear off before sticking two fingers into her cave. She moans and thrusts against his fingers. She honestly doesn't think she'd do this with anyone besides justin he was so gentle and careful with her and he was never selfish during sex always making she had the same if not more pleasure than he had. She could feel herself reaching her orgasm and started going faster against his fingers. Justin could tell too so he pulled his fingers out right before she finished and kissed her. She whimpered against his mouth at the loss of contact. She knew he was teasing her on purpose so she pushed him back onto the bed and pulled his underwear down. Justin chuckled at the fact that he got to her. 

"That bad huh?" He chuckled.

"Shut up" she giggled before sitting on his lap. 

She rubs against his member a few times before she pushes herself onto him. They both moan loudly when there bodies connected. He waited a bit to let her adjust to his length, she wiggled her hips to meet his size. After a couple more seconds, Jessica made the first move thrusting her hips forward. Justin's thrusts soon followed as they both moved against each other. Jessica leaned all the way forward to meet his lips as they started to makeout as they made love. Eventually Jessica started to shake and move faster.

"Justin, im gonna cum!" She moaned. Justin could feel it as well but he didn't meet her speed. 

"Go ahead babe you gotta cum first so I can pull out."

Jessica moved against he ear. "No cum with me, I want you to finish inside me."

Justin lifted her from his ear to look at her. "Are you sure."

Jessica kisses his lips. "I've never been more sure in my life, I love you Sid."

Justin smirks and kisses her neck and meeting her thrusts. "I love you too Nancy."

The room with filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together and they're combined moans. A couple of thrusts later they were about to cum.

"JUSTIN!" Jess moaned before justin started rubbing her clit to make her orgasm better.

"Fuck!" He groaned before they both reached there orgasms. Justin thrusted into her a few more times before she lifted herself off of him and then Layed against his chest.

"I think that was the best sex we've ever had." Justin told her as he rubbed cycles along her naked back.

"What because I let you finish inside me." She teased him.

"That was definitely a factor." he respond before they started to kiss again. He could tell she was still sensitive so he stood above her.

"What are you doing." She giggled

"You" he responded before he went down on her. God she missed this she thought too herself. Someone who actually cared.

After justin finished eating her out she climbed back on to his chest and layed against him.

"I'll be honest I didn't expect tonight to end like this." She admitted.

"Me neither, but im glad it did." He told her.

"I really missed you justin" she told him as she put her hand on his chest.

"I missed you too." He told her before he kissed the top of her head.

"Your not gonna breakup with me outta no where again are you?" She asked in a semi joking semi serious way.

"No im serious about us now, like really serious no more breakups." He told her confidently.

"No more breakups." She repeated. They both fall asleep not long after that both feeling happier than they had been since November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a lot longing than i orginally expected. I know clay seemed really out of character here but that was on purpose to really show that his monty side was coming out at this party. Iwanted throw some smut in there cause i haven't anything with that yet so I just combined that with yeah_dis_kais request and a couple other ideas I had. There's from for a part 2 for this also and I think ill make this its seperate fix if you guys want. Thank you for reading:)


	5. What if Alex was in the car with Clay and Zach during 4x5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 13RWTeam 
> 
> So this is a dark one because I wanted to show the effect drunk driving could have on someone.

"Are you sure your ok to drive?" Alex asked Clay

"Ya I wasn't even drinking." Clay lied. "Plus Zach lost the bet so I have to drive."

"What bet?" Alex asked Zach.

"Well I made a bet with Clay that if he got layed tonight I'd let him drive my car." Zach explained as the three off them got into Zach's car and left the party for Alex's house.

The next morning Clay woke up in a hospital bed. Justin was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Justin?" Clay asked.

He looked tired and hes been crying. Justin looks up at him to answer.

"Your completely fine which is why I don't feel bad for yelling at you, what the fuck were you thinking!" Justin screams.

"What are you talking about, I dont even know how I got here." Clay questioned. 

"Seriously?, you don't remember getting into a car drunk with Zach and Alex." Justin criticized

"What!, no when did I.." Clay couldn't find his voice because he was in so much shock.

"Clay you drove off the road with Zach and Alex in car after drinking all night at the party." Justin told him.

"Are they ok." Clay asked 

"Zach's going to be ok, he has a broken arm but it will heal." Justin explained.

"And alex?" Clay said concerned.

Justin took his time to respond which terrified Clay. 

"He landed on his leg, his bad one and.... They're probably going to have to amputate it." Justin told him sadly.

"What?!, oh god." Clay began to cry. This was all his fault he couldn't believe that he could do something like this.

"Can I see him?" Clay asked wanting to tell him hes sorry even though it doesn't matter. Alex is about to loose his leg. 

"Hes asleep but I can bring you to his room, Jess is in there with him." Justin tells him knowing Jess is gonna have something to say.

"Ok." Was all Clay said before leaves for Alex's room. He stopped at the door and saw Jess sitting next to Alexs bed. Justin told him to wait at the door so he could tell Jess. He could see that Jess had been crying too. She nodded and Justin tells Clay to come in.

"How is he Clay." Asked Jess 

"He's asleep, but he doesn't want anyone to feel bad for what happenend, and Justin tells me that you cant remember anything from last night which is the only reason im not flipping out at you." Jess told him.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Clay told her sadly.

Clay stared at Alex unconscious hoping and praying that he'll make it through this without needing to loose his leg, cause if he did it will be all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave up to you guys as to whether or not Alex looses his leg.


	6. What if Justin never went to prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Justin decide not to go to prom
> 
> Requested by mlleflo

Justin starred at the White tuxedo on the wall. ("I wanna go to her but she loves Diego over me.") Justin thought to himself. He bought his white tux because he thought that Jessica would have left Diego by the time prom came around but he realized that she had fallen in love with Diego. ("Even if she didn't love diego, he was still a fucking mess, though to be fair Jessica didn't recognize him when he wasn't an addict apparently.") Justin sighed, who was he kidding she doesn't wanna be with some screw up. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Justin slowly gets up off his bed and goes to open the door thinking it's probably Matt trying to convince him to go to prom. He's shocked when he opens the door to see Jessica standing at the door in her prom dress.

"Jess?, why are you not at prom." Justin asks.

"Because the love of my life isn't there with me." Jessica tells him walking up to Justin.

"Jess, you shouldn't love me im a fucking mess." Justin said putting his head down. "You should be at prom, not here with me."

"Justin you're more important to me than some stupid dance, I'm sorry about Diego I don't love him I swear I just wanted control but i didn't think about how that would make you feel." She walks closer to him grabbing his hand. "And im sorry i left you in that fucking alley when I should have held you."

"I told you to go." Justin says holding her hand in his.

"But I go where you go, remember." She tells him 

"I'm sorry things have been so bad between us since I got back Jess, I love you more than life."

"Don't love anything more than life." Jessica tells him

"Ok." Justin promises her.

"Now throw you tux on and lets go." She says kissing him.

Justin goes to grab his tux but is slow to put it on. He starts to stumble around the room, and Jessica notices coming towards him. 

"Babe are you ok?" Jess asks confused.

"Yeah I..." Justin suddenly falls to floor in the middle of the outhouse barely conscious. 

"JUSTIN!" Jess cries as she runs to him and holds him.

"Jess... I ca.. I can't.. Bre...breathe. Justin says slipping in and out on cousciousness.

Jessica pulls out her phone and immediately calls an ambulance.

Clay is sitting with Ani at a table during prom.

"Where's Jess?" He asks her.

"He went to get Justin." She said smiling. "They're love is real I'll tell you that much. All of a sudden Ani's phone starts to ring, its Jessica.

"So how did it go?" Ani answers

"ANI PLEASE GET MRS JENSEN OR CLAY OR SOMEBODY!" Jessica screams crying on the other end of the phone.

"What why what happenend." Ani asked concerned so she puts her phone on speaker so Clay can hear. 

"JUSTIN PASSED OUT I CAN'T TELL IF HES BREATHEING!, Hang on baby stay with me just breathe, ANI HURRY!" Jess screams. Ani and Clay run to get Mrs Jensen to tell her what happenend.

3 weeks later.

Justin's in bad shape. Hes barely woken up and Jessica can't stand it. She finally got him back and now she might lose him again for good. Zach walks into the lobby with two beverages.

"I brought you coffee." He says in a kind voice handing her a mug.

"Thank you." She said quietly. 

"Hey, he'll make it through this." Zach comforts her.

"You can't know that for sure." Jess says in a sad voice.

Zach puts a comforting hand on her back before Clay walks in.

"Jess, he wants to see you, hes up." Clay tells her.

She immediately gets out of her seat. She hasn't seen him awake since he passed out in the outhouse. She comes into the room and sees Justin barely awake. 

"Hey Jess." He says in a raspy voice.

Jessica runs to him and puts her arms around him connecting there foreheads.

"Im sorry I couldn't see you sooner." She tells him tears in her eyes.

"It's ok babe we're gonna have plenty of time." Justin assures her.

"Justin, you can't know that." She tells him in a sob.

"Hey, we're gonna be ok I promise." He pauses before his next words come out. "But if something happens, promise you'll let yourself be loved after me." He begs her not wanting her to be hung up on him if he doesn't make it.

"Justin." 

"Promise me."

"Ok." she tells him sobbing. She puts her arms around him and holds him tight. 

"Will you stay with me?" He asks her.

"Of course." She says giving him a sweet kiss. A kiss that might be they're last. The next few hours are crucial in deciding on whether Justin will make it or not. Jessica, Clay, Matt, and Lainie sit around Justin waiting for that fatal flat line.

But it never comes.


	7. Disclaimer

I want to make a clarification because I don't wanna confuse people on my schedule. So my what if series will get an update every other day because I'm working on another fanfic at the same time and that one gets a update everyday and if i where to do both it would be hard to get them both out and they both would be rushed and not very good quality.

Sorry for the confusion, "What if Zach found Alex trying to hurt himself again." Comes tmr


	8. What if Zach found Alex trying to end his life again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kelsokruczy

"Hey this is Alex, I can't answer your call right now so just call me back alright." Thats the fifth times its gone to voicemail. Zach is sitting in his room contemplating on whether he should go see Alex. The last time Alex didn't pick up any of his calls he shot himself in the head. But then again Alex has been doing so much better, right? 

"Fuck it." Zach says to himself before leaving for Alex's house.

On the way to Zach's house he dials and calls Jessica. They hadn't been on great terms recently. He still blamed her for what happenend at homecoming, but deep down he knew he was just reaching for blame. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, is Alex with you?" 

"No, why is everything ok?"

"Ya everythings fine i just need to talk to him about something and I thought he might be with you."

"Ok let me know when you find him ok?"

"Ya sure, see ya"

"Bye"

The call wasn't as akward as Zach expected. He honestly really missed Jessica, they had been great friends, especially when her and Justin started dating for the first time. He knew he needed to stop blaming her, she was just trying to send a message at homecoming. He then gets a text message from Alex. "Finally." He muttered to himself. But his heart dropped when he read the message.

Zach practically threw himself out of his car when he got to Alex's house. Alex's parents weren't home but the front door was thankfully unlocked. When Zach heard running water coming from upstairs he ran in and broke open the door. He then sees Alex in a bath tub fully clothed with led next him.

"Z..Zach?" Alex asks embarrassed.

Zach ran over to him and took the led out of his hands.

"Alex what the fuck!" Zach screamed confused as to how after everything he could try and do something like this.

"I..im sorry I ju..." Alex started. "I just can't anymore Zach." Alex says breaking down.

Zach sees how hurt Alex is and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex, dude you can't do shit like this to all of us, We all care about you, me, Jess, Clay, fuck even Justin wouldn't want you gone."Alex lowers his head knowing that he let himself get to worked up and that he went to far.

"Zach I....I wanna confess." Alex tells him. 

""Alex." Zach begins.

"No i have to, I...I can't keep living with this guilt." Alex admits.

"What about Jess?" Zach asks not wanting Alex to do anything without Jess knowing.

"I'll tell them it was all me, I wanna confess but not if it gets Jess into prison." Alex tells him.

"Lets just take it slow ok Alex." Zach tells him not wanting him to do this so fast. "Atleast graduate with us." 

"Ok, Zach I'm so fucking sorry." Alex tells him feeling awful for putting him through this again.

"I love you man, ok?" Zach tells him bringing him into a hug."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i did this idea justice :)


	9. What if the group confronted the parents at the meeting in 4x8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everyone was at the school with Clay when the found the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by yeah_dis_kai

Justin walks up to Jessica's door and knocks. She opens the door and sees Justin standing there with a thing of roses.

"Jess, im sorry for what happenend today I really am." Justin tells her feeling guilty about what happenend in the alley near monets today.

Jessica smiles and brings him into an embrace. "I'm sorry I left you, and im sorry that i made you feel like i don't love you." She said kisses him. "And me and Diego are done I promise."

"Ok, cool." Justin says a little awkwardly.

"Do you uh... Do you wanna come in?" Jess asked. 

Justin smiled and walked in. They sat on couch and snuggled, watching some random tv channel when they both got a text.

Clay: Guys I was right, they're having a parents meeting at the school right now. 

Jessica and Justin shared a confused look.

Charlie: What do you mean Clay?

Clay: Just come to the School you'll see.

Jessica: Clay are you sure your not just being paranoid, I mean what are they saying.

Clay: Just come trust me.

Jessica turns off her phone and looks at Justin.

"Did you know Clay was at the school?" She asked

"Matt and Lainie left to go to some dinner and he got suspicious or something so he left to see where they went." Justin explained.

"Ok well let's go then, even if Clay's being paranoid we should go get him before he does something stupid." Jessica tells him.

They both hop in Justin's car and drive to the school. They meet Alex and Charlie outside, followed by Tony and Zach. 

They all walk in and find Clay standing by the door. 

"Jesus christ." Zach mutters not buying the whole thing. 

Jessica elbows him and they all stand outside the door listen.

"And im happy to say that our active shooter drill was success." Principle Bolan says. Hearing this infuriates Jessica and she's walks into the room.

"A success?!" Jessica yells walking into the room. Realizing now that they're cover was blown the rest of the group followed her. "I was blamed for that drill, people wanted me to be removed as class president!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Foundry asked.

"Turns out our parents have been paying for these "successful drills" behind our backs." Clay said.

"Clay honey we didn't know about the drill." Lainie calls to him.

"You guys need to leave right now this is a private meeting!" Bolan says to them

"This is ridiculous you can't honestly think that a fake shooting drill will solve anything!" Charlie yells. 

"Now!" Bolan calls. A couple of teachers escort the kids out of the room and close the doors. 

"We aren't actually gonna wait for them are we?" Tony asks.

"No fuck that, we all need to talk to our parents about this just not now." Justin says. 

"Right, we'll ask them tomorrow." Clay says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short i didn't really know what else to do with this one. Tell me what you guys think.


	10. What if Jessica had gotten pregnant before season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hinn
> 
> Btw theres a 223 chpt fanfic that did this what if way better than me made by mlleflo so go check that out ;)

Justin has a needle in his hand, ("He needs to stop.")  
He thinks to himself, he can't do it hes about it stick it in when the door to outhouse opens. Justin quickly tosses the needle into the bathroom, Jessica walks in giving him a smile. Lucky for him she didn't notice the needle, he wants to tells her but he can't. She jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waste kissing him. Justin being caught off guard by this can't keep himself upright and they both fall back onto Justin's bed. 

"Hey." Justin laughs in between kisses. 

"I missed you!" Shes says leaving kisses along his neck. 

"Jesus Jess you where only in Seattle for a week." Justin laughs.

"One week too long." She tells him. He brings his hand up, pulling up her skirt.

"Looks like you missed me too." She says tugging on his shirt.

Justin laughs flipping her over and softly laying her down on to his bed. They both stripped themselves of they're cloths and pull the covers over themselves.

Justin slowly pulls out of Jessica and pulls her into his chest panting. He felt guilty he forgot to pull himself out of her before they both finished.

"Jess, im sorry I didn't think too." Justin starts before Jessica puts a finger over his lips.

"Babe its ok, I've been on birth control all week I should be fine even if i didn't take it today." Jessica tells him. "And I've always wanted to finish with you."

Justin smiles and starts to kiss her again before the door opens and Clay walks in. The second Clay looks up he immediately turns away as Justin covers up Jessica before Clay sees.

"Jesus you guys coulda locked the door, it's been like 3 hours since you've gotten back." Clay says looking away. After Clay walks out of the outhouse, Justin and Jessica look at eachother and burst into laughter.

"Well you might as well text him to sleep in his old room, cause I don't plan on leaving tonight." Jessica tells him kissing him. "Your all mine tonight."

Justin laughs and brings her into his arms kissing her.

"So you'll be gone for 2 weeks?" Jess asks him sitting next to him in on her bed.

"Ya, im gonna get better, for us." He tells her kissing her cheek.

"Im really proud of you." Jess tells him resting her head on his shoulder. He came to spend the night before he left tomorrow morning. Justin left the next morning and Jessica walks into the bathroom after telling him goodbye. She looks at herself in the mirror, she felt extremely tired and didn't understand why. She went to look for something to help her sleep when she sees a pregnancy test. ("Should I atleast see?") Jessica thinks to herself. She decides to try. She almost falls over when she sees it, two red lines, positive. She begins to breathe heavily, but she begins practicing the breatheing methods Nina taught her. She can't believe it, she's pregnant, with Justin's child. She doesn't know what to do, she knows she loves Justin and wants to spend her life with him, but how are they gonna do this now, before college? Should she get an abortion? She shivers at the thought of killing an unborn child. She just falls to the floor and starts to cry. 

Jess sits in monets at the table that her, Alex and Hannah used to sit at, she thinks about how things were so much simpler back then.

"Hey." A voice says sitting down across from her. 

"Hey Chloe." Jess says as Chloe.

"How are you feeling?" She asks her.

"I, I don't know to be honest, conflicted?" Jess says honestly.

"Im sorry Jess, i know that feeling." Chloe tells her trying to be supportive.

"I just, i mean i love Justin, and i know im gonna live my life with him but the timing its just." Jess says. "I don't wanna have to leave the baby with someone while we're at college."

"Jess, ill be honest, it was the hardest decision ive ever had to make, but the difference is, as much as i might have thought it at the time I never loved Bryce, but your in love with Justin, I didn't have that when i made my decision." Chloe tells her. 

Jessica really begins to think, of course she wants a child with Justin. She just doesn't know if he does.

Justin walks back into the Outhouse and sees Jessica on his bed. He has to tell her, he just needs time he doesn't want her to think that he doesn't love her. He walks toward her but sees that she looks uneasy. 

"Hey?" He calls to her making her lift his head. "Are you ok?"

"I have to tell you something." She says starting to cry. Justin sees this and hold her cheek.

"You can tell me anything you know that right." He tells her. 

"I know." She says looking into his blue eyes.

"Im pregnant."

Justin takes a long hard look at her, unable to find his words. "Your...your pregnant?" He says not sure if he heard her right the first time. She nods her head waiting for his reaction.

"That....thats amazing." He says starting to cry tears of joy. He then realizes that Jess might not feel the same way about it. "What, what do you wanna do?" 

Jessica looks into his eyes and tell him the most true thing she's every told anyone.

"I wanna have this child with you Sid." She tells him looking into his eyes. 

Justin's smiles returns. "Im gonna be a dad." He chokes up. He picks her up into his arms laughing tears of joy making Jess laugh out in happiness. The thought of taking a break wasn't even a consideration anymore. He needed to be here for her, it will be tough but they'll be alright. It was a bit of a challenge telling her parents but the eventually they came around realizing how much she loved Justin. Matt and Lainie where excited but a little worried for them it wasn't gonna be easy. But they got really lucky, after Jessica failed to get into her top 3 colleges she decided to apply at Occidental and she got in. Matt was able to convince the campus to let her and Justin share a dorm so they can raise they're baby together. Everything was going to be perfect.


	11. Disclaimer

So with the last chapter im now completely caught up on requests I think, be sure to let me know if i missed any. So now i need more you can request as many you like so if you've request one before feel free to request again! Also the next chapter for "How are you able to forgive me." Will be a little late today sorry :)


	12. What if Clay got more help with his mental state.

When Clay and his parents get home they help him set up in the outhouse.

"Honey what do you need, you gotta talk to us." Lainie says.

"I just need to be alone for a while." Clay says feeling embarrassed over everything thats happenend. Matt and Lainie nodd and leave just as Justin walks in. 

"Hey." Justin says.

"Hey." Clay replies a little awkwardly.

"Sit, we're gonna talk." Justin tells him.

"What, what do you mean?" Clay asls confused.

"Well since yoyr obviously not gonna tell Matt and Lainie your gonna tell me." Justin says determined.

"Justin I....." Clay begins.

"You can't just keep this to yourself man you gotta talk to us, me atleast for now." Justin tells him.

Clay sits down, he knows Justin right.

"Ive been having these hallutionations." Clay says.

"Like....like when we were at Bryces and you were telling someone to stop....you were telling Hannah to stop." Justin says understanding whats going on.

"Its not just Hannah, i don't even see her anymore, its Bryce and Monty." Clay says making Justin understand. 

"Clay, why didn't you tell anyone." Justin asks.

"I didn't want you to think im fucking crazy, but it's to late cause you already think I am." Clay says still embarrassed about the lockdown and his freakout.

"Clay no i don't, don't say shit like that, that drill was fucked up and you had every right to be scared and angry." Justin assures him. 

"I just, i don't know what to do, im terrified." Clay admits.

"Me too, man." Justins says making Clay feel not so alone in this after all. "But listen to me we're all here for you we wanna help but you have to let us."

"What if theres no fixing me." Clay says.

"You not that's not true, look at me, im a fucking recovery heroin attack and im doing better, you can too man." Justin says before putting his hand on clays shoulder. "Hey, Jess is gonna talk to bolan about the drill." 

"Yeah well it's not he's gonna listen to her, and surprised your even talking to her." Clay said. 

"Yeah we uh, we actually kissed yesterday, she broke up with Diego earlier today." Justin says.

"Oh, well atleast some good came out od the drill." Clay joked making Justin chuckle. 

"What about you and Ani?" Justin asked. 

"We're broken up, like really broken up." Clay tells him.

"Im sorry man." Justin says feeling bad for Clay. His relationships never ended well, it wasn't fair for him. 

"It just feels like everythinfs falling apart, like im not there for anyone, i haven't been there for Ani, Tony, you." Clay says feeling guilty. 

"Clay man, your going through stuff right now, and considering everything you've done for everyone and think its time we help you for a change ok." Justin says.

"Ok." Repeats before bring Justin into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too man." Justin says holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think. I'll do a second chpt later today but im gonna take a nap first cause i couldn't sleep last night. :)


	13. Disclaimer.

So i wanted to make this disclaimer because I realized that I got a couple requests to do the gang when there adults and do like a Jestin wedding. I have a fix in the works that covers both of those events coming soon. It might take a bit cause im gonna write most it before i post any chpters so stay tuned ;)

That also means i need more requests since they where all mostly focused around that story.


	14. What if Clay apolized to Justin after 4x5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jessica tells Clay about what He said to Justin he apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by yeah_dis_kai

Clay is sitting in the outhouse thinking about Zach and feeling awful for what happenend when he gets a text message. 

Jessica: you need to apologize Clay what the fuck is wrong with you.

Clay: what did i do now.

Jessica: stop acting like you don't know.

Clay: I don't know.

Jessica: ok fine Clay, you need to apologize to Justin for telling him that his not a part of your family and you need to apolize for not believing him.

Clay: wtf when did i say that?

Jessica: at the party Clay, you told him that your parents never trusted him and that they weren't his real parents.

Clay: Jess I don't remember any of that

Jessica: Clay either way,he's been at my house drunk crying on my shoulder all night.

Clay: is he coming home?

Jessica: he already left, Clay you really have to get your shit together.

Justin walks into the outhouse and is about to go into the bathroom before Clay calls to him. 

"Justin." Clay calls out.

"What." Justin says back coldly.

"Jess she uh...she texted me, she said that i said some things to you." Clay says.

"Ya no shit, you acting like you don't remember telling me im a fucking junkie and that Matt and Lainie don't trust me." Justin says annoyed.

"Justin, I swear to god I don't." Clay says.

Justin raises an eyebrow. "How the fuck do you not remember." Justin asks.

"I don't know its the same thing with Zach." Clay says. "Justin I.....im so fucking sorry, your apart of this family and don't ever believe your not. I don't why I was being such an asshole last night but you didn't deserve that." Clay says.

Justin looks down, Clay was obviously going through something right now. "It's alright man, I forgive you, i wouldn't something like that again though Jess might have your head for it."

"Im gonna go tell mom and dad it was me who had the positive test." Clay tells him.

"Clay you don't have to...." Justin starts

"No...come on we'll go tell them now." Clay says. 

The family is sitting together at the table Matt and Lainie have extremely disappointed faces.

"Clay how could you do something like that to him." Lainie says extremely disappointed in Clay.

"I know im sorry." Clay says sadly. 

"Clay your grounded until further notice." Matt tells him. "And i think we should make some further appointments with Dr. Ellman." 

Matt and Lainie turn to Justin. 

"Justin love we are so sorry for not believing in you." Lainie says.

"Its fine guys really I.....I was in my old neighborhood because my moms been texting me." Justin admits

"Have you seen her." Matt asks.

"No ive only waited outside." Justins says. " I don't think I wanna see her i just....i don't know." 

"Whatever you decide we'll be here for you." Clay says putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Matt and Lainie nodd there head in agreement. They're going to do better than they where yesterday.


	15. Disclaimer.

Need more requests ;)


	16. What if Clay apoligized to Alex about Winston.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay apoligizes to Alex about not telling him about Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kelsokruczy

Alex was sitting in monets by himself when Clay walked in and sat at the table next to him.

"How's the coffee." Clay asks.

"Fine i guess." Alex has his hand on his face and is twirling a spoon around in his coffee.

"Look Alex, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything about Winston." Clay tells him. "I just, I never thought anyone would actually get close to him or anything."

"Yeah well you thought wrong." Alex shot. "Even if i hadn't gotton close to him why the fuck would you keep that from everyone?"

"I didn't wanna freak everyone out." Clay tells hin trying to defend himself.

"Well no everythings fucked Clay, Zach's drunk, Justin's trying to get clean, Jessica is stuck with Diego because of you..." Alex trys to continue but is cut off.

"What what do you mean Jessica is stuck with Diego." Clay asks confused.

"She's only with him because she's protecting you, she's wants to go back to Justin but now she can't." Alex says trying to tell Clay how much keeping this for everyone has fucked with their lives.

"I had no idea, does Justin know?" Clay asks.

"Yeah there's another relationship that you fucked up." Alex spits.

Clay looks down, and Alex starts to feel bad. He's probably being too harsh on him.

"Clay in sorry, I know you were just trying to protect us." Alex says.

Yeah well, im fucking uo everyone's lives these days so what else is new." Clay says shaking his head.

"So he really knows, about Monty?" Alex asks.

"Yeah he was with him the night Bryce died so he can aliby him." Clay explains.

"Maybe I should just confess." Alex says voice breaking.

"What? No Alex you can't." Clay says. "Its fair for you to go to jail for helping Jessica." Clay says.

"Helping her? Clay I ruined her fucking life!" Alex says feeling guilty. "She has to live with the fact that she saw her rapist drown and then had to cover it up to protect me."

"Yeah and you know what, she did it because your worth it Alex, I'm sorry about Winston but you can't throw your life away after everything that's been put on the line for you." Clay says wanting him to understand that no one wants to see him in a jail cell. Alex nodds his head he wants to feel normal again, he doesn't want to have to live with this but he can't ignored his friends sacrifice to help him live his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I have to take a small break from writing for personnal issues but when i comeback I'll be right back to writing. Hope you guys enjoy I'll see you when I get a chance to write again :)


	17. What if more people had confronted Clay about what he said to Justin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! :) sorry ive been gone for so long i fucked up my arm while lifting so that kinda prevented me from writing but im back now. I also don't know how consistently ill upload. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Requested by Yeah_dis_kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people confront Clay about what happened and afterwords Jess comforts Justin in the best way she knows how ;)
> 
> #Not a Smut warning but theres a couple of sexual acts#

Justin threw on his jacket and git ready to walk out of the outhouse. Before he leaves he thinks to himself (I shouldn't go alone). He pulls out his phone and dials Jess's number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey babe"

"Whats up?"

"Are you busy right now, I need to see you"

"Oh my god, are sneaking out while your grounded to have some fun with me?"

"No....well yes...maybe later i don't know but i need you to come with me to the find your drink party"

"What?, Justin why you shouldn't go there"

"I know but clays gone,he went to the party I texted Charlie and he saw him there"

What? But Clay hates parties"

"That's why im worried"

"Ok can you pick me up"

"Ok im on my way"

Justin drives to Jessicas house and waits for her outside. When she comes outside she wearing a skirt and a pretty top. When she gets in the car Justin's kisses her cheek making her laugh.

"You look beautiful princess." Justin compliments.

"Yeah well if we have to go to this party im gonna look good." Jessica says smiling.

While they're driving Jessica brings Justin's spare hands into hers. He turns to her and smiles while she flirtingly kissed his hand. They hadn't had a lot of time together since he got back from rehab. When he got back he told her how he needed a break and that he was sorry. She shook her head and brought him in her arms and told him it was ok. She had a feeling this might happen, she had read into what it's like being in a relationship with a recovery addict. She didn't mind, really she wanted him to get better but she still missed him.

What made things worse is that when Diego heard that she and Justin were taking a break he kept trying to get with her. When the Valentine's day dance came around she didn't know who to go with. Alex said no to going as friends, and there was no way she was going with Diego. She wanted to ask Justin but there was going to be alcohol and probably weed there and she didn't wanna endanger his recovery. She thought she might as well ask, she expected him to say no but instead he walked up to her and connected they're lips making her giggle. It hadn't really mattered because they ended up leaving the dance early to hook up in his car by the hill that overlooks the town. 

(As Justin pulls out of Jess she gets off and him and snuggles up to him in the backseat of the Prius.)

"I think....the only reason that was as good as it was....was because we haven't had sex for so long." Jess says still panting. 

"Ya car sex isn't the best." Justin chuckles remembering saying the same thing to Clay last summer.

Jess chuckles and snuggles against his side putting a hand on his chest. "Do you have a blanket?, its kinda cold and i don't wanna take a chance of some creep looking through the window and seeing us completely naked on top of eachother." Jess laughs. 

Justin chuckles and grabs a blanket from the back. "Maybe we should've just hooked up at your place." Justin joked.

"No I had fun tonight, really." She tells him kissing his shoulder.

"Even after the whole Diego thing?" Justin asks.

"Yeah well he was just being a douche i felt more bad for you, i hope you don't think i actually considered dancing with him while i was there with you." Jessica tells him. "I don't know what his problem is." 

"Well you are pretty irresistible." Justin joked causing Jessica to nudge his shoulder. He almost falls off the side of the car seat before Jess pulls him back towards her. Justin takes this opportunity to kiss suddenly, sending shivers down her spine. That night was some of the most fun she'd had all winter.)

She was snapped back to reality when Justin ran a hand acroos her thigh. 

"Hey you still with me?" He asks.

"Yeah sorry i was out of it for a sec." Jess says not wanting to tell him she was fantazing about him his ego was already big enough.

"Well we're here." Justin tells her.

They get of the car and walk around the party looking for Clay. Jess leans her head on Justin shoulder as they walk around the big house hand in hand. She catchs Diego side eyeing her and leads Justin down the hallway before he starts anything. When they turn the corner they see Clay and Zach singing at the piano. 

"Yep he's wasted." Justin chuckles. He didn't mind clay being a little tipsy he just didn't want him doing anything extreme. 

"Not just drunk." Winston calls out sitting in a chair across from them.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jess asks.

"Hes stoned, big time." Winston replies.

"Your lying." Justin accusses him.

"Ask anyone at the party, or better yet ask the punk rock kids they were hitting the bong with him." Winston explains before getting up and walking away. 

"Do you think hes lying?" Jess asks.

"Go see if you can find Cyrus." Justin says.

Jess nods and goes to find Cyrus. She walks into another room and finds Cyrus and his friends sitting by a table with a bong in the middle. 

"Hey Cyrus." Jess called to him.

"Jessica whats up?" Cyrus asks. 

"Quick question was Clay using that Bong?" Jess asked.

"Yeah why?" Cyrus asks.

"Fuck, just needed to know." Jess says before going back to find Justin. 

When she walks into the room she catches the end of Clay and Justins conversation.

"Yeah my mom and dad they're not your fucking parents so stop pretending they are." Clay says.

"Dude." Is all Justin let out.

"They never trusted you thats why they drug tested you." Clay let's out.

"Clay come on cut it the fuck out." Zach says getting up from the piano.

"Oh what your acting like your any better, how many drinks have you had tonight Zach." Clay mocks.

"How much weed have you smoked?" Zach claps back.

"Well atleast I have self control." Clay says turning back to Justin who has his head down.

Jessica having heard enough stormed into the room. "Clay what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jess screams. "He came here to make sure you weren't doing something stupid which you are." 

"I don't need a babysitter." Clay responds.

"Look Clay I don't know whats wrong with you, but you seriously need to get it the fuck together." Jess says before taking Justins hand ready to leave.

Before they can leave xlay calls out to her. "What are you his fucking mother, because you can't do much worse than the last one." Clay calls out to her.

Zach steps back having been taken aback at the fact that Clay could say something so cruel. Jess turns around and grabs a random kids solo cup full of vodka and splashes it in Clay face. 

"Fuck you." Jess says before throwing the cup to the ground and leading Justin out of the room.

Clay turns to look at Zach his head before walking away leaving Clay standing there being stared at by everyone at the party. 

After locking the door of the bedroom Jess turns and sees Justin with his head down. She sits in front of her and makes him look at her.

"Hes full of shit." Jess tells him holding his hand.

"You know if you weren't here I'd be drunk, because I really wanna drink right know." Justin admits.

"Atleast your honest with me." Jess says. "How bout we substitute that addiction with a more healthier one?"

Justin raises an eyebrow confused. But when Jessica bites her lip he understands. "Jess i don't have a condom." He tells her. 

"We don't need one, if that's ok with you?" Jess asks knowing that its a big risk. 

Justins response is to kiss her neck and run a hand into her skirt. She moans and pushes him back onto the bed. 

After they had sex they both layed in the bed from the random room in the house. 

"I'm surprised you were willing to do that without protection." Justin tells her. "Even after we got tested."

"Well we were both negative so we're fine." Jess explains.

"Yeah but isn't it still scary." Justin asks.

"Sure, but I trust that we're ok, i mean we had sex that whole time you got back so and didn't get it so..." Jess tells him.

"Jess....if i had tested positive...." Justin starts.

"No." Jess cuts him off. "I love you too much.

"God your so perfect i don't know how you do it." Justin says before kissing her.

"Hey I texted tony to come pick up Clay, theres no way im letting him see you while hes like this." Jess tells him.

"Thanks, i just can't after that." Justin says.

"I know." Jess responds understanding. 

"Im glad your hear cheer me up." Justin flirts running a hand down her thigh.

"Should we pick up were we left off?" Jess asks taking a hold of him making Justin jolt.

"Round two?" Justin asks.

"We can go as many rounds as you want, i bet you'll tap out before i do." Jess flirts. 

"Oh please you won't last 3 rounds." Justin jokes before climbing on top of her. As much as she was just being flirty she did geuinly wanna make him feel better. She hated how Clay was treating him when all Justin ever did was try to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an abrupt ending i didn't know were else to go with this and i literally deleted my progress like 3 times by mistake so I'm not checking it right now im too frustatrated yeah hope you guys enjoyed lmk what u think! :)


End file.
